1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bouquet holders, and specifically relates to a portable bouquet holder that may either be held in a hand for special occasions like a wedding or inserted into container like a vase to florally display a bouquet of flowers.
2. Background
Portable bouquet holders are known in the art. Typically, such portable bouquet holders comprise hand-held containers having water therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,601 discloses a portable bouquet holder comprising a water-filled bowl having a downwardly extending stem that is either held in a hand of a user of the portable bouquet holder or inserted into a base to florally display a bouquet of flowers. For relatively large floral arrangements, containers like the bowl of U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,601 must be sufficiently dimensioned to hold a sufficient amount of water therein. Consequently, problems associated with these prior portable bouquet holders when they are hand-held include the distraction of having to continually balance the container to prevent water from spilling out of the container, or the inconvenience of pouring the water out of the container prior to holding the container. What is therefore needed is a portable bouquet holder that permits a floral arrangement mounted thereto to receive water from an outside source.
The present invention provides a new and unique portable bouquet holder. The portable bouquet holder overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks associated with prior portable bouquet holder having a container filled with water. Various aspect of the present inventions are novel, non-obvious, and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the present invention described in detail herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain features which are characteristic of the present invention disclosed herein can be described briefly.
As shown in the following description of the various embodiments of the present invention, a portable bouquet holder comprises a head including a container having one or more apertures. The portable bouquet holder comprises a peg adjoined to the head. The peg includes one or more holes extending therethrough. The portable bouquet holder optionally comprises a block of foam mounted to head 20.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a portable bouquet holder having a floral arrangement with relatively long stems uniformly affixed or detachably coupled thereon.
It is another primary objective of the present invention to provide a portable bouquet holder that facilitates water absorption by a floral arrangement mounted thereon when the portable bouquet holder is mounted to a container like a vase.
Secondary objectives as well as advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention and various embodiments thereof.